the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully: Super Kart GP
The Bully: Super Kart GP is an upcoming kart racing game based off The Bully TV series. It will be released to arcades and Nintendo eShop. Development Ellie McCoy was going to make an appearance until her split up with Harry Smith and the fact that the episode Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus was the last one she appeared alive in. She was subsequently replaced with Jamie Wallace. Despite this, she will still appear in other Bully video games. It was announced in August 2015 that the eShop version of the game will have online multiplayer. This feature will have a scoring system in which points are gained by winning races and lost by finishing in low positions. Players start with 2000 points, and will unlock expert mode upon reaching 8000 points; in this mode the player races against others who have achieved this milestone. TBA Characters All characters will have their own unique perks, which are added to the default statistics for their weight class. The maximum perk for a statistic is +6. Light *James Smith *Tim McDade *Gordon Cameron *Paul McEwan *Luke Brittan (unlockable) Medium *Harry Smith **Speed +3 **Weight +2 **Handling +4 *David Marshall **Acceleration +5 **Weight +2 **Handling +4 *Mae MacDonald **Speed +5 **Drift +3 **Handling +2 *Pamela Milne **Acceleration +3 **Weight +2 **Handling +6 *Jamie Wallace **Speed +4 **Weight +1 **Drift +5 *Blair Cameron (unlockable) **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Drift +3 *Louisa McIntyre (unlockable) **Acceleration +6 **Handling +5 **Off-road +2 *Casper Follet (unlockable) *Zoe Kennedy (unlockable) The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists unlockables *Fighter Harry Smith (can also be unlocked by scanning Harry's amiibo) **Speed +5 **Weight +2 **Off-road +4 *Fighter David Marshall (can also be unlocked by scanning David's amiibo) **Speed +3 **Acceleration +3 **Weight +2 *Fighter Blair Cameron (can also be unlocked by scanning Blair's amiibo) **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Drift +6 Heavy *Caleb McKinnon **Weight +6 **Drift +3 **Off-road +1 *Jordan Sanderson **Speed +1 **Weight +6 **Off-road +4 *Alan Ross **Speed +5 **Weight +1 **Handling +3 *Morten Larsen **Acceleration +2 **Weight +4 **Off-road +6 *Edvard Andersson (unlockable, unusually light for this class, player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) **Speed +2 **Weight -4 **Drift +6 **Off-road +4 *Patrick McCrae (unlockable) **Speed +6 **Handling +1 **Off-road +2 *Liam Smith (unlockable) **Acceleration +5 **Weight +2 **Handling +5 The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists unlockables *Fighter Caleb McKinnon (can also be unlocked by scanning Caleb's amiibo) **Speed +2 **Weight +6 **Drift +4 *Fighter Alan Ross (can also be unlocked by scanning Alan's amiibo) **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Handling +6 *Viking Morten Larsen (can also be unlocked by scanning Morten's amiibo) **Speed +2 **Weight +6 **Off-road +6 *Viking Edvard Andersson (can also be unlocked by scanning Edvard's amiibo) **Speed +4 **Weight -2 **Drift +6 **Off-road +1 Vehicles *Fancy Hippo (light, belongs to James Smith) *Old Rocket (light, formerly belonged to Harry Smith) *Stinky Nappy Buggy (light, belongs to James Smith) *Fartmobile (medium, belongs to David Marshall) *Pink Pile of Plastic (medium, belongs to Mae MacDonald) *Potty Racer (medium, belongs to Harry Smith) *Fat Scooter (heavy, belongs to Caleb McKinnon) *Fit Freak (heavy, belongs to Alan Ross) *Norsk Snowplough (heavy, belongs to Morten Larsen) Unlockable vehicles *Kiddie Car (light, belongs to Luke Brittan) *Golden Bat (medium, belongs to Casper Follet) *Mindbender* (medium, belongs to Blair Cameron) *Anjunakart* (heavy, belongs to Patrick McCrae) *RustBucket 2000 (heavy, belongs to Liam Smith) *Svenergiser* (heavy, unusually light for this class, belongs to Edvard Andersson, player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) * indicates a vehicle that is recommended for professional players only. Items Items are arranged in order of the positions they are most likely to appear in. Items most common in first place are at the top while items that usually appear in lower places are further down this list. *'Stinky nappy' - can be placed anywhere on the track and causes players who drive into it to slip out of control. Triple stinky nappies are available nearer to last place. *'Toy slingshot' - gives the player a toy slingshot and a beige stone which travels in a straight line when fired. Any racers hit by the stone will flip. Triple stones are available nearer to last place. *'Twig slingshot' - gives the player a slingshot made with a rubber band and a y-shaped twig, along with a grey stone which homes in on the nearest opponent in front when fired. Triple stones are available nearer to last place. *'Baked beans' - gives the player a speed boost in the form of a big fart. Triple baked beans are available nearer to last place. *'Fart balloon' - can be placed anywhere on the track, and pops when a racer drives into it. Players that pop the balloon or get caught in the resulting cloud of fart gas will spin out. *'Sick bucket bomber' - spawns a remote controlled aeroplane that dumps a bucket filled with sick and pikes on the player in first place. This item is a reference to the episode Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick. *'Bass cannon' - emits a pounding bassline that shakes the ground, causing all the drivers in front to spin out of control. *'Burrito' - gives unlimited speed-boosting farts for a short period of time. *'Fishing rod' - spawns a bus stop on the track, then the player hooks onto the bus stop sign with a fishing rod and reels in, pulling themself along at an amazing speed. During its use, the DJ Splash remix of Banana Inc's 'Norwegian Rebel' plays. This item is a reference to the episode Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut. Tracks An asterisk denotes a track that has a x2 speed multiplier enabled. Fart Cup *Colham High School (Music: Super Monkey Ball - Monkey Race) *Auchmore Farm (Music: Deavid Soul - Escape From California) *Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun (Music: Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz - Touch & Roll Monkey Race Remix) *Fartero's Magical Raceway (Music: House of the Dead - Magician's Theme) Replay Theme: Sega Rally Championship - Desert Replay Poo Cup *Moetown Chinatown (Music: Spica Adventure - Candy Box) *Norsk Snowscape (Music: Alpine Racer - Endless Season) *River Beats Towns (Music: Dr Devil - House From My Soul) *Northern Sincostan (Music: Out Run - Splash Wave (1996 Arrange Ver.)) Replay Theme: Out Run - Passing Breeze (1996 Arrange Ver.) Stinker Cup *County Genesiscide (Music: Atsumare! Guru Guru Onsen - Fusion) *Horrid Henty Land (Music: Jet Set Radio - Sneakman) *Loch Poop (Music: Battle Racers - Compatible Lake Course) *Halloween Town (Music: Deathsmiles - Burning Halloween Town) Replay Theme: Wedding Peach - Pick Flowers and Find Items Volcanusic Hero Cup *County Islaston (Music: New Super Mario Bros. - Castle) *Torrent and Skachat (Music: Mega Man 8 - Astro Man) *Underground Pedia (Music: Sonic the Hedgehog (SMD) - Marble Zone) *Huge Riot (Music: Metal Head - Stage 5 Boss) Replay Theme: Mega Man & Bass - Pirate Man Tricky Treats Cup *Superfit Rural Raceway (Music: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS) - Dream Race) *Chiptunia (Music: Malmen - Shy Around You) *Candycorn Factories (Music: Mario Strikers Charged Football - Peach's Theme) *Pinhead City Centre* (Music: TaQ - DXY!) Replay Theme: Atsumare! Guru Guru Onsen - Jazz Burger Cup *Old Rocket Raceway (Music: Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz - Monkey Island) *Genesiscide College (Music: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - 400m) *Dundundun Karting Stadium (Music: Sonic Advance 2 - Hot Crater Act 1) *Homian Barneykilopi (Music: ESPGaluda - Stage 5-1) Replay Theme: Alpine Racer - Replay Attractive Cup *Volcanusic Sky (Music: P-47 Aces - Stage 4) *Northern Highlands of Pedia (Music: The Hybrid Front - Moon / Mars ~ Sakurabe Fight BGM 3) *Gamia (Music: Sonic Colors (Wii) - Tropical Resort Act 1) *Eastern Homian Meadows (Music: Blazer Drive - Sky Meadows) Replay Theme: Sonic Remix - Sonic Stream Boombox Cup *Euphoriton (Music: ESPGaluda - Stage 1) *Entranced Danceton (Music: Dance Dance Revolution X3 vs 2ndMIX - New Beginning) *Dundundun DJ Land* (Music: Jubeat - Cosmic Hurricane) *Solar Universe* (Music: Beatmania IIDX - Almagest) Replay Theme: ESPGaluda II Black Label - Bonus Track 1 DLC tracks All tracks available for £0.99. *Dundundun to Funton Motorway (Music: Outrunners (Arcade) - Blow Your Cool) *Ruralia (Music: Tang Tang - Forest Planet) *Lil' Merica (Music: Armed Police Batrider - Easy to Go) *Colham Moors (Music: Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Grass Land 1) *Powerpuff Beach (Music: Nintendo Land - Balloon Fight Breeze: Afternoon) *County Barneykaru (Music: Mario Kart 7 - DK Jungle)﻿ Selfie Stick Cup This cup is included with The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists expansion pack. *Superfat (Music: Wario World - Greenhorn Ruins) *Abandoned Magmavik (Music: Bejeweled Twist - 3 Minute Blitz) *Jalatwick Emoji Factory (Music: Mario Kart DS - Airship Fortress) *Queen Narciss' Castle (Music: Sonic Advance 2 - Final Boss) Replay Theme: Sonic Advance 2 - Boss Pinch Additional music *Advertise (Dr Devil - Rave On Your Way (Remix)) *Racer and track select (Dr Devil - Open Your Eyes and Mind) *Online multiplayer menus (Bejeweled Twist - Challenge Menu) *Options menu (Sonic Gems Collection - Sonic Goes UG Mix) *Track intro (Sonic Advance - Stage Select) *1st place (Spica Adventure - Sunny Day Sunday (Galaxy Mix)) *2nd-5th place (Muchi Muchi Pork - Stage 3) *6th-12th place (Mario Kart Wii - Losing Results 2) *Final results 1st-3rd place (DJ Splash - Party Time) *Final results 4th-12th place (DoDonPachi - 1 Week Class Ending) *Records (Crackin' DJ - Results) Bonus content Running the game on a console with a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists on it will unlock bonus content. Edvard Andersson will become a playable character and bonus racer outfits can be unlocked. Fighter attire will become available for Harry, David, Blair and Alan, and Morten and Edvard can race in viking outfits. The Selfie Stick Cup will additionally be unlocked, which features locations that appear in the RPG as tracks. These features will additionally be available as DLC to players who don't own a copy of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, and some of them can be unlocked with Bully amiibos. Trivia *If up, down, left, right, right, left is pressed at the start of the River Beats towns track, an instrumental version of "House From My Soul" plays. Category:Video Games